Wind Flower
by Night Rhapsody
Summary: After Byakuya lost his beloved Hisana, he made a vow never to fall in love again. But now, after meeting the new head of another royal family, he might have changed his mind. Just ignore the crappy summary. ByaxOC and maybe HisagixOC. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

This is my first story, so please review and no flames, please. Constructive criticism is fine though.

**A/N:** This first one is really short because it's just a prologue.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH. I only own my OCs.

* * *

"Ojou-sama!" 

"What is it?" A soft, but at the same time, firm voice replyed.

"Master wants to see you, Ojou-sama."

Immediately, the girl rose and opened the door.

"His condition gotten worse?"

"I-I'm afraid so."

Without a word, the girl brushed past the other, and entered he father's retiring room. He was in a bed, piled with blankets, with a soft white cloth placed on his forehead. When he spotted her concerned face, he grunted and with an effort, began to speak.

"A-A-Akina. I k-know I don't h-have long. When I'm gone, I-I want you t-to-", in the middle of that, he began coughing uncontrollably.

"Father, it's fine. Just rest now," she said as she patted his back gently.

When he finally ceased his coughing fit, he looked at her sadly. "Akina, y-you must promise me. When I'm gone, I-I want you to uphold our f-family name. Please, help the S-Sakurazaki family remain one of the f-five noble f-families of Seireitei." He coughed once. "Can y-you promise me t-that?"

The girl held he father's hand quietly. Then she nodded. "I'll try my best not to disappoint you, father."

He smiled. "Then I c-can rest assured now."

He smiled at her and then slowly, began to close his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

And that was the last time she ever saw him smile again.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If you can't tell, my main OC's name is Akina Sakurazaki. I've decided that maybe I'll add another pairing, later on. Also, this story will take place after the Soul Society Arc.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say this? I don't own BLEACH. Only my OC's.

* * *

As dawn broke, Seireitei was buzzing with life again. The taichos were all getting ready for their meeting that morning. The meeting that morning was to decide who should be the new Taichou's of the 3rd, 5th, and 9th Divisions.

* * *

All the original Taichos were lined up in the normal meeting hall of Seireitei. Yamamoto-taichou stepped out of the darkness. Although you couldn't see them, you could tell that there were more people back there. 

"Ahem. As you all know, today's meeting is to introduce the new taichos and fukutaichos of the 3rd, 5th, and 9th Squads. We'll start with the 3rd. It has been decided that we owe Kurosaki Ichigo some credit for saving Seireitei, so he will be the new Taicho of the 3rd Division. He has already attained Bankai too. Izuru Kira will be his fukutaichou."

Ichigo, with the new Captain's haori, and Kira walked out from under the darkness.

"For the 5th Division, the new taichou was chosen by me. She has an immense reiatsu and has also attained Bankai already. May I introduce, Sakurazaki Akina."

As everyone watched, a female that looked about 21, walked out. She had long black hair, some of it pinned to the back of her head with a white pin decorated with a strange white flower. Unknown to most, it was the Sakurazaki family crest. She had somewhat of pale skin, dark brown eyes, and she wore a strange, but kind, half smile on her face. Instead of the usual Shinigami uniform, hers looked more like a black kimono with a long white sash at the waist. Over it, she wore the standard Captain's haori, with a 5 printed on it. Her Zanpakuto was strapped to her back with another white sash.

She bowed to everyone respectfully and walked over to the spot between Unohana-Taichou, and Kuchiki-Taichou and stood there quietly.

"Her fukutaichou will be Hinamori Momo."

After that, a nervous Hinamori came out and stood next to her taichou. Byakuya noticed Sakurazaki-Taichou give Hinamori an encouraging smile and immediately, a picture of Hisana popped into his head. _Why? Why does her aura remind me of Hisana?_

Next, Yamamoto-Taicho introduced the next Taicho. "I believe that since Shuuhei Hisagi has already done so much of the work, he has been announced as the new Taichou of the 9th Squad."

Hisagi walked out from the shadows and stood between Shunsui-Taicho, and Hitsugaya-Taicho.

"His fukutaicho, after a lot of thinking, will be Miyazaki Nodoka."

A shy looking girl with short blue hair stepped out. She was wearing a standard Shinigami uniform, but with a blue sash holding her katana at her waist. Since she was lefthanded, her sword was at her right side. She bowed at everybody and nervously walked over to her new Taichou.

* * *

After the introduction of the new Taichou's, Yamamoto-Taicho immediately launched into one of his famous 4 hour long sessions. After a while, people started getting bored, even the Taicho's. 

Soifong-Taichou began looking at her fingernails every few seconds, and her lieutenant started picking his nose.

Kurosaki-Taichou's stomach began to growl, while his fukutaichou started jiggling around.

Unohana-taicho started playing with her hair and Isane-fukutaicho managed to doze off.

Sakurazaki-taichou just stared ahead blankly, while Hinamori shuffled her feet around.

Kuchiki-taichou just glared stonily at Yamamoto-taicho, absorbing ever word that was said, well, at least that was what it looked like, and Abarai-fukutaichou was glancing around boredly.

Komamura-Taicho, well, you didn't know what he was doing, because he was hiding inside that bucket on his head. Iba, his lieutenant, was busy sleeping. He thought that if he had sunglasses on, Yamamoto-Taicho wouldn't know if he was sleeping of not. But obviously, he was wrong.

The Eighth Division taichou was occupied with sending air kisses to his lieutenant while Nanao was glaring silent daggers at him.

Hisagi-Taicho was watching the Eighth Division Captain and lieutenant while Nodoka just stood there silently.

Hitsugaya-Taichou, just like Kuchiki-Taicho, was staring at Yamamoto-Taicho, but then again, you couldn't tell what he was actually doing. Matsumoto-fukutaichou, meanwhile, was muttering about sake while at the same time, sleeping.

Zaraki-Taicho was looking at his sword while grinning maniacally. Meanwhile, Yachiru was sitting on his head, like she was riding a horse, and had a lollipop in her mouth.

Mayuri-Taicho seemed to be muttering a long list of scientific elements, while his fukutaicho stood next to him with a blank expression on her face.

Lastly, Ukitake-Taicho was coughing and glanced at Shuunsui and Nanao every few seconds.

It was like that, until the four long hours were over.

* * *


End file.
